


Johnny’s fashion evaluation: deleted scenes

by sohnsonsun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Camera Sex, Hand Jobs, Johnny is the kinky perv this time, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, how do you tag all this, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sohnsonsun/pseuds/sohnsonsun
Summary: The small, bright blue memory card slides out of its slot in the camera, and Ten watches as Johnny discreetly slips his hand into his pocket, swap the memory card for a black one, and press the small chip into place with a gentle click.“Why’re you switching the memory card? Did the staff ask you to?” Ten whispers, afraid that an eavesdropper might land Johnny in trouble.“Hm? This is my own one, Ten.”Ten’s face runs through a whole gamut of emotions, from confusion, denial, deliberation, deep thought, shock, and falsified anger, before finally settling on realisation.Oh.





	Johnny’s fashion evaluation: deleted scenes

**Author's Note:**

> yall im sorry I just wondered why tf didn't Ten appear on the newest Johnny's fashion evaluation and this was birthed
> 
> I had no reason to write this I just wanted kinky johnten with a REALLY pervy johnny

“Johnny’s fashion evaluation!” Johnny and Taeyong say in unison, before Johnny begins to film Taeyong’s outfit for the red carpet. Johnny admires the earrings on Taeyong’s almost freshly pierced ears and quickly zooms in on his wrist when Taeyong points out “accessories!”

 

_ Seoul Fashion Week’s proved to be a lot of fun so far, getting to dress up in especially expensive clothes _ , Johnny hears Doyoung say to Sicheng off camera, as he records Taeyong’s feet cutely tapping on the floor with accompanying (cute) noises.

 

Taeyong uses the extra time he has to take the camera from Johnny to return the favour, but accidentally films Johnny’s black underwear, before confidently putting Johnny’s butt on camera for all to see. Johnny later protests the exposure, but Taeyong encourages him to keep the footage regardless of the numerous things they’ll have to blur out later.

 

After filming Johnny’s closeup, Taeyong hands the camera back to Johnny, and smiles as he urges Johnny to quickly move onto Ten, so they can all get some rest before stepping out onto the red carpet. 

 

_ Too bad _ , Johnny thinks,  _ that some of us won’t be getting some rest today. _

 

Ten’s smile when he sees his boyfriend is radiant and innocent, as always. “Fashion evaluation?” He’s almost too excited to be at the show to notice Johnny fiddling with the camera.

 

The small, bright blue memory card slides out of its slot in the camera, and Ten watches as Johnny discreetly slips his hand into his pocket, swap the memory card for a black one, and press the small chip into place with a gentle click. 

 

“Why’re you switching the memory card? Did the staff ask you to?” Ten whispers, afraid that an eavesdropper might land Johnny in trouble.

“Hm? This is my own one, Ten.”

Ten’s face runs through a whole gamut of emotions, from confusion, denial, deliberation, deep thought, shock, and falsified anger, before finally settling on realisation.   
_ Oh.  _

 

Johnny acts as if he hadn’t implied anything dubious just then, and presses the record button, asking, “you ready?”

Ten doesn’t think he’ll ever be ready for what’s coming next, whatever it is. But the camera’s rolling, the staff and members are still around, and no one’s looking at them with any form of scandalized horror, so he has no choice but to play along.

 

The interview starts out innocent, with a quick “Johnny’s fashion evaluation!”, and Johnny gets to work, filming Ten’s outfit and watching Ten pose for the camera, asking him “What’s todays’ point?”

 

Ten wishes Johnny was filming himself with Ten instead of just filming him alone, so he wouldn’t be able to see Johnny’s suggestive, pointed look at his crotch. 

 

“Uhhh,” he smartly suggests, “my wavy hair! It’s something new and exciting.”

 

Johnny’s fingers card through his hair and play with Ten’s black locks, and Ten looks up to see Johnny’s eyes warm with something  _ other  _ than affection. Wanting to get this over and done with, Ten tries to move the “fashion evaluation” along.

 

“There’s many other points to today’s outfit though! I think it’ll be interesting to point them out, Johnny.”

 

“Then I’ll pick some points from your look today! Let’s see…” Johnny steps forward and brings the camera in closer, starting at the side of Ten’s head. “Earrings are super cool today! It really accentuates your cute face!” Ten yelps when Johnny tugs slightly on each of his earrings, all while maintaining eye contact, and scowls when he feels himself getting hard from the attention.  _ Not now, you asshole, you know I like it and you dare to do it in public.  _  Johnny simply smirks, having seen Ten so flustered just from having such a sensitive spot played with on camera.

 

Johnny doesn’t linger on his ears for long, moving to zoom in on his neck, complimenting his tie and the Kappa coat, telling him (and the camera) how “it goes so well with your shorts, they’re so cute, Ten!” By this time, Ten hopes Johnny won’t try to zoom in or do anything strange with his shorts while they’re still with all the makeup noonas and the rest of NCT. 

 

Thankfully, Johnny skims past the shorts and goes straight to his socks and shoes. “Your legs look so nice in these socks. Let’s give NCTzens a good view, yeah? Ooh, look,” Johnny pulls the hem of the socks down, “such pretty legs!” Johnny continues massaging and squeezing each of Ten’s calves with his free hand, occasionally pulling the socks downard and rubbing his thumb over the freshly exposed skin.

 

Normally, this wouldn’t have had an effect on Ten, but with the implications of camera sex, and Johnny keeping material from today to himself, Ten shudders at the cold air-conditioned air hitting his bare calves, and Johnny’s warm breath.  _ He’s so close, _ he realises, and struggles to keep his erection hidden under his shorts. If it’s any consolation, only Johnny’s close enough to notice it.

 

“Ten, you look  _ heated _ . Is there a problem?” 

 

Ten wants to tell Johnny, that asshole, that there  _ is _ , in fact,  _ a problem, you’re the cause of it, and you know it _ . Instead he feels himself get harder, his face flush impossibly redder, and tells Johnny, “stop it, you butt, we’re in public, we’ll get caught!” 

 

Johnny looks up from his place near Ten’s calves, and without stopping his hands squeezing and pulling down on Ten’s black socks, and an almost-creepy smirk makes its way across his face. 

“Then let’s go somewhere private.”

 

Ten follows Johnny into a secluded, large toilet where Johnny presses a button on the camera to continue recording. 

 

“Now that we’re in private, we can continue our fashion evaluation! Tennie, take off your coat and shirt.” 

 

Ten feels his cock, fully hard by now, strain in his shorts. Instead of succumbing, he looks directly into the camera lense and asks, “but you can’t do fashion evaluation if I’m not wearing clothes?”

 

“Body evaluation then.” 

 

Ten chokes on his spit in spite of himself. Johnny continues on, as if a body evaluation has been his trademark video segment all this time.

 

“And here’s Ten’s pretty chest! Wow, look at that… Ten, what do you think of it?” Johnny’s free, cold hand comes to prod and poke at Ten’s nipples, drawing sharp gasps from him.  _ “ _ Toned abs! I’m sure our fans will love this!” 

 

Ten rolls his eyes in the midst of his suffering. Johnny is  _ insufferable _ . 

 

Johnny then flips the camera around in his hand, pressing Ten’s back into his chest, and while spreading his left hand out on Ten’s chest, murmurs, “I can’t believe this is all mine.”

 

Ten’s face burns at the sudden confession, Johnny’s possessive nature suddenly coming to life. The hand on his chest is pressing down on him, closer to Johnny. 

 

“Tennie,” Johnny drawls out, “why’re you being so shy for? Look at the camera for me.” 

 

Ten looks at the camera with his best neutral expression, only for Johnny to lightly pinch his nipples, and moans, before turning his head to hide himself Johnny’s shirt.

 

“Oh no no baby, keep looking at the camera!” Ten’s stuck making eye contact with a camera and moaning, while Johnny indulges himself on the focused attention on Ten’s chest. After a while though, Ten feels his underwear become too wet, and worries about the clothes still on his body.

 

“J-Johnny, my shorts are gonna get wet…”

“With what, baby? I haven’t done anything to your cock yet,” Johnny teases.

“With my precome, I don’t wanna make a mess Johnny…” 

“Alright then, bend over and take your shorts off for me.” Ten heaves a sigh of relief, and bends over, slipping the comfortable black fabric off his hips. Before he can get up, Johnny’s voice orders him to take his underwear off with it. 

  
  


When he does, Ten sees Johnny bringing the camera closer to the black underwear on the floor, commenting “awh, it’s so wet, you like it this much?” Johnny’s hand grasps his butt and pulls his left cheek away, and the cool air touching his hole is…  _ welcoming, to say the least.  _ Ten figures if he wasn’t so turned on right then, Johnny’s perverted move of sinking his thumb into the skin a mere centimeter away from his freshly exposed asshole would earn Johnny a smack to the head instead of his shuddering and moaning.

“Ah, never before seen on camera! You’ve got such a pretty hole, Ten.” Ten smartly remembers that Johnny’s been filming this entire time, and is hit with a fresh wave of shame. He’s getting groped and is close to completely naked on camera, and he  _ likes it _ . 

 

Johnny prods his rim twice with his finger, presumably spreading him out for the camera again, and then reaches around to grasp Ten’s cock. 

 

“Whoah, baby, you’re really hard. Why don’t we take care of it?” Johnny’s hand pumps his cock easily, sliding on Ten’s precome. 

 

Ten nods, staying still, and asks, “what’re you gonna do?”

 

“Gonna jerk you off in front of the mirror for everyone to see, you’ll like it right?” Johnny kisses his inner thigh, and Ten  _ mewls _ . 

 

As Ten stands straight, Johnny’s left arm pulls him into the same position from before, leaning on the wall directly facing the bathroom mirror. 

 

“Look at you, sweetheart, so good for me, only me.” Ten does, and oh boy, what a mess. He looks positively desperate by now, and by the noticeable strain in Johnny’s ripped jeans, so is Johnny. The camera now faces the mirror, filming their current predicament in the quality provided by the expensive camera. Ten feels himself getting harder, and it’s beginning to hurt. 

 

“Let’s take care of you, hm?” Johnny’s hand thumbs at his slit, and spreads the precome all over. Without wasting any time, Johnny starts pumping slowly, whispering “Wanna hear your pretty voice, Ten” and “Tell us how good you feel, baby.” Whenever Ten moans embarrassingly loud, Johnny coos at him, kisses him, and murmurs “so cute” into his hair. 

 

“Don’t patronise me,  _ oh my god _ .” Ten hates how broken his voice sounds, how desperate he looks in the mirror. 

 

“You’re doing so well and you’re so cute, can’t I just tell you?” Johnny laughs softly and presses more kisses to Ten’s head. 

 

The camera has been trained on the mirror this whole time, and if Johnny’s other hand wasn’t busy on his cock, Ten would’ve questioned the extent of Johnny’s powerful arms to be able to keep the camera held up for so long. 

 

A kiss is pressed to the top of his head, and Johnny bends down a little to whisper in his ear, “baby, tell me when you’re about to come, alright?” Ten has no choice but to nod. 

 

The moment comes soon after, when Ten whines out “daddy”, and the hand on his cock stops moving. Suddenly, the warmth from Johnny’s chest behind him is gone, as Johnny steps out from behind him, kneels down on the cold tiles, and envelops his cock with his warm mouth. 

 

“Ahh! What the hell?”

“We can’t leave a mess, can we?” With that settled, Johnny begins filming himself as he sucks on Ten’s needy cock, but doesn’t manage to put in much effort before Ten has to muffle his moans with his hand, and comes in Johnny’s mouth. 

 

And of course, it’s on camera. Johnny stayed true to his word and filmed everything, the bastard. Johnny doesn’t seem to be done, though. He opens his mouth to display Ten’s cum pooling on his tongue, and swallows. 

 

Ten has no idea what’s wrong with Johnny, and why the  _ fuck  _ he’s so perverted for.

 

Johnny stands up, trapping Ten between him and the wall. His hand (now  _ very warm _ ) tilts Tens head up, and before long, Johnny’s on him and  _ kissing him _ . It’s an open mouthed, hot and wet, and Ten’s post-orgasm mind barely keeps up so he doesn’t ruin the makeup on his face or any of the gloss on his lips. The salty taste of Ten’s cum still permeates Johnny’s mouth, and if Ten weren’t so weak, he would find all of this very disgusting. When Johnny pulls off, there’s a thin strand of saliva stretching between them.  _ It’s… whitish in colour,  _ Ten realises _ , Johnny’s so bad at clearing his mouth.  _ He mutters, “you’re so fucking gross hyung”, to which Johnny simply chuckles without any confirmation nor denial.

 

“Baby, can you suck me off?” 

 

Ten looks back up at Johnny with his best I’m-so-done-with-you face and replies, “You pulled me into a bathroom and filmed my body while you did all kinds of perverted bullshit to me, and you still want me to blow you?” Johnny has the decency to blush at that.

 

“Fine, there’s no way you can go out and have the public see you with your pants looking  _ like that _ .” 

 

Johnny almost jumps into action, fumbling with the long belt on his jeans, while Ten kneels down quickly but gently. The button is unbuttoned, the zipper unzipped, and Ten pulls Johnny’s jeans and underwear with one sharp tug to reveal Johnny’s dick. The camera is long forgotten, resting on the flat top of the toilet seat, lens pointing in their general direction. Whether or not it’s actually recording, though, Johnny couldn’t care less, and neither can Ten. He sets his eyes on Johnny’s big, thick cock, and how  _ fucking beautiful  _ it is, how flawless it is. The tension in his shoulders dissipate, as Johnny’s hot length and the drop of precum hanging off its tip becomes his sole focus of attention. A hand pets his hair, wordlessly praising him, and Ten feels happiness bloom in his chest at the sudden display of affection towards him. When Ten looks up, Johnny’s looking at him, piercing gaze turned soft and loving, smiling warmly at him. 

 

“You looked so cute, staring at my cock Tennie, I almost didn’t wanna disturb you, but... we’re running out of time, you can do more than just look baby, you can suck…” With that, Ten opens his mouth wide, and carefully places the head of Johnny’s cock on his tongue. It feels so heavy and hot, and with the familiar taste of  _ Johnny _ that causes Ten to moan around the head almost immediately. He begins to take more of Johnny into his mouth, using his hands to grip the base lightly. There’s no way all of Johnny fits in his mouth, but Ten tries anyway, easing his mouth onto him slowly. Ten swallows around him and moans again, causing Johnny to shiver, his fingers carding through Ten’s hair. 

 

Ten begins to speed up, the precome and the accumulating saliva in his mouth easily allowing him to bob his head up and down. Johnny’s cock is throbbing inside his mouth, and Ten uses his tongue to trace a prominent, pulsing vein on the underside from pure muscle memory. Johnny  _ keens _ at this, grasping tighter on Ten’s hair and holding him down on his cock.

 

“Baby, so hot and wet, so good… doing so well, oh my  _ god _ ,” Johnny croaks out, and Ten barely takes notice of how broken and desperate his voice sounds. Ten wraps a hand around the base of Johnny’s cock and strokes it, knowing full well he won’t be able to reach it, simultaneously sucking with more vigour. Johnny’s breathy whispers of praise go straight to his head, causing him to moan and hum lowly around Johnny’s cock, and Johnny’s hips buck, thrusting his cock further into his mouth. Ten thanks the heavens for his close-to-non-existent gag reflex, and lets out a happy whine, knowing how well he’s pleasing Johnny, and continues to do his best to please Johnny.

 

Seconds after, the grip on his head pulls harder on his scalp, forcing the warm cockhead in his mouth all the way to the back of his throat. “Gonna come, Ten”, is forced through gritted teeth and a clenched jaw, followed by warm, sticky, salty cum flowing into his mouth and down his throat. Ten looks up to make eye contact with Johnny as he swallows Johnny’s cum, making Johnny shiver and whimper softly at the overstimulation.

 

While Johnny recovers from his post-orgasm bliss, Ten takes the opportunity to wash the sticky cum that dribbled out the corners of his mouth, and when he turns from the sink, Johnny’s holding out his white button-up for Ten to put on, his pants already zipped and buttoned up. Ten flushes yet again when Johnny presses his lips to his cheek, as reward for “doing so well for me, only me”, and when Johnny straightens his tie, smiling lovingly at him, Ten  _ melts _ at how gentle he is. 

 

Johnny makes sure that both of them look the exact same compared to before they entered the bathroom, and thankfully, nobody even noticed they were gone. A staff member ushers them towards the exit, and they’re off to the red carpet, whisked off to the blinding flashes of camera lights and off to see one of the biggest fashion shows of Seoul Fashion Week.

* * *

 

“Johnny? Where’s Ten’s clip?” A staff member asks later, while going through the camera. 

 

“It’s not here? I clearly remember recording it though...” Johnny trails off to give a quick, knowing glance at Ten. 

“Not here, Johnny.” 

 

Taeyong pipes up, saying, “yeah, I also remember seeing Johnny record it in the dressing rooms after me. maybe it got lost?” 

 

The staff member seems to accept the explanation, and leaves it at that. Johnny and Ten both heave a sigh of relief.

**Author's Note:**

> anyways if you wanna yell at me please come to my [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/sohnsonsun) or on [ cc ](https://curiouscat.me/sohnsunson)
> 
> alternatively, I work mainly in google docs and there's a bunch of unwritten/unfinished stuff, so if you'd like to see it, [ here it is ](https://tinyurl.com/sohnsonsundump)


End file.
